sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Magi Craft Meister Vol 2 Chapter 3
CHAPTER 3 – CÔ GÁI TÓC ĐỎ Jin và Reiko đang trong hang động có《Cổng dịch chuyển》 mà họ hiện ra. Sau khi rời khỏi đó, như Reiko có nói, họ bị rừng bao bọc tứ phía. 「Un, không biết ở đây có nằm hơi chút ở phía nam đảo Hourai không nhỉ? Không, chắc là kinh độ bị dịch sang một chút」 「Cha, ý cha là sao vậy?」 「Aa. Cha xác định bằng vị trí mặt trời」 Jin rời đảo Hourai và khoảng 1 giờ chiều. Nhìn quanh thì trông như là trước buổi trưa. Đương nhiên là kinh độ của mặt trời khác đi. 「Nó chắc là ở giữa đảo Hourai và ở đây, kinh độ thay đổi khoảng dưới 10 độ. Biết được khoảng cách thì mình sẽ nắm được kích thước của thế giới này」 「?」 Jin tính toán góc độ bằng ký thuật ước lượng độc nhất của《Magi Craft Meister》, tuy nhiên Reiko trông có vẻ là không nắm được. Những kiến thức như thế này không được truyền qua cho Reiko, tuy nhiên việc khám phá này phải để sau vì không có thời gian, Jin nói thế, và tiếp tục bước vào rừng. 「Giờ thì, tiếng kêu cứu đó đến từ đâu đó quanh đây」 ⚑ 「Không, con không hề nghe tiếng gì như vậy」 「…」 Jin đang không biết phải trả lời như thế nào. 「V-Vậy thì… thế, đường nào đến Blue Land?」 「Vâng, đường này」 Reiko đi đầu dẫn Jin đi theo. Bụi cây ngắn nên việc đi lại dễ dàng. 「Ở đây không có thú hoang sao?」 Jin hỏi trong lúc đi, 「Vâng. Theo như con kiểm tra thì ở đây chỉ có động vật ăn cỏ nhỏ. Đến cả Ma thú cũng không có ở đây」 「Là thế à, thế thì an tâm rồi」 「Vâng. Dù cho chúng có xuất hiện thì con vẫn sẽ bảo vệ Cha với cơ thể này」 Reiko có thể dễ dàng cân cả một quốc gia, nên hầu như là không có nguy cơ nào. Sau khi đi bộ được khoảng 30 phút, hiện ra trước mắt họ là khu đồng cỏ. Một thành lũy có thể thấy được từ phía bên kia. 「Đó là Blue Land」 「Vậy à, vậy nó là một thành phố quân sự」 Thành phố quân sự là một thành phố được bao bởi những bức tường đá, đó là Blue Land. Sau khi đi bộ thêm khoảng 20 phút, họ đến được bức thành Blue Land. Quanh tường thành là những dãy sạp bán hàng đông người. 「Ta có cần gì để vào bên trong không?」 「Xin thứ lỗi, lần trước con không vào trong nên con không biết」 「Vậy à. Hiện tại thì, chúng ta sẽ quan sát xung quanh những sạp hàng để thu thập thông tin. Cha sẽ hiểu được tiền tệ và cấp độ công cụ ở đây」 「Con hiểu rồi」 Thế là hai người quyết định cùng dạo quanh các sạp hàng. Và nhờ đó mà họ hiểu được một vài điều. Trước tiên là ngôn ngữ. Cho đến giờ, những từ Jin nói trong làng Kaina tương tự như ở đây. Tiếp, tiền tệ. Cái đồng tooru này cũng tương tự. Sau đó, thành phố này được gọi là Vương quốc Egelea, nó tương tự như vương quốc Cline mà làng Kaina thuộc về, một gia của những nhóm nhỏ. Và cuối cùng, Blue Land được xem là trung tâm kinh tế củaEgelea Và đó là những thông tin mà họ thu thập được. 「Oh, đây là《Pha lê phép》? Không, nó là《Pháp thạch》」 Có một cửa hàng bán《Pháp thạch》 với nhiều màu sắc. 「Chúng trông không to lắm… geh, 1000 tooru 1 viên!?」 Nó gần như là 10,000 yen. 「Vậy là mất 1000 tooru cho cái viên nhỏ này sao」 「Oh, cậu định mua nó sao chàng trai?」 Dù người chủ gian hàng nói thế, 「Không, hơi xấu hổ nhưng tôi sợ là mình không có đủ tiền」 Jin nói vậy chạy khỏi. 「Nhưng một viên《Pháp thạch》 như vậy mà tới 1000 tooru. Vậy thì viên《Pha lê phép》 này bán được bao nhiêu đây?」 Jin mang theo viên《Pha lê phép》 để đổi tiền. Sơ sơ thì giá thị trường của viên《Pha lê phép》 là gấp 10 đến 20 lần《Pháp thạch》. 「Nó sẽ khó để bán đây…」 Cậu muốn tránh bị quá đáng nghi. 「Reiko, có viên《Pháp thạch》 nào trong khu nghiên cứu không?」 「Chúng bị thanh lý vì không có cách nào để dùng được, vì vậy con chắc là chúng vẫn còn ở điểm thanh lý」 「Ah, thị trường sẽ trở nên hỗn loạn nếu chúng ta bán chúng mà không có kế hoạch」 Ở trái đất thời hiện đại, có tin đồn về một tổ chức được gọi là Công đoàn Kim cương làm chuyện này. Jin là《Magi Craft Meister》, vì vậy đây là chuyện không thuộc về chuyên môn của cậu. 「Chúng ta có nên để lần khác hẵn bán chúng không?」 Họ quyết định hôm nay không kiếm tiền nữa và đi về. 「Dường như không có nhiều gian hàng làm việc với Pháp cụ」 Từ những gì cậu nhìn thấy cho đến giờ, cậu vẫn chưa nhìn thấy một gian hàng nào như thế. Reiko nói với Jin, 「Cha là《Magi Craft Meister》 duy nhất trên thế giới, nên là lẽ ra cha không cần tài liệu tham khảo nào cơ chứ?」 「Aa, cảm ơn con. Tuy nhiên, con không bao giờ biết được ý tưởng nào mà con vô tình nảy ra đâu. Cha tin là một《Magi Craft Meister》 không nên tự cao mà phải khiêm tốn」 「Nếu Cha nói thế thì」 Reiko hết lòng với Jin dù có chuyện gì. Vào lúc đó, họ thấy một cửa hàng bày bán Pháp cụ trên gian hàng. 「Cái này trông có hơi… tồi tàn」 Jin thấy hàng hóa được bán và lầm nhẩm. Đó là cảm nghĩ thật của cậu, 「Cậu nói gì đó!?」 Đó là một lời lẩm nhẩm, nhưng lại bị đối phương nghe thấy, cô gái trông coi gian hàng tức giận. 「Cậu đang soi mói hàng của tôi à?」 Cô gái đứng dậy lườm Jin, khoảng 15, 16 tuổi. Chỉ thấp hơn một chútJin, cô gái có mái tóc đỏ rực như lửa. Dù cô trông có vẻ nghiêm túc, 9 trong 10 nhìn thấy sẽ nói cô là người đẹp. 「Nói gì đi chứ!」 Jin nhận ra lời lầm nhẩm của mình bị nghe thấy và nghĩ cách giải thích thế nào. Trước khi Jin kịp mở miệng nói gì đó thì Reiko trả lời. 「Anh ấy chỉ nói cảm tưởng thật của mình thôi mà. Nói thật thì có gì sai sao?」 Và như đổ dầu vào lửa. 「TỆ LẮM ĐÓ! NGƯỜI MUA HÀNG SẼ BỊ GIẢM ĐI MẤT!」 「Theo như được thấy thì trông có vẻ như không có gì được bán cả. Could it decrease anymore from what is originally not there?」 (Dat: xin lỗi, mình cũng không hiểu con bé nói gì nữa) 「N-NHÓC NÓI GÌ ĐÓ HẢ!?」 「Cô nên dừng đổ trách nhiệm lên người khác và nhìn vào thực tế đi」 「NHÓC ĐÚNG LÀ MUỐN NÓI GÌ THÌ NÓI NHỈ!!」 「Không, tôi không nói những gì mình muốn, tuy nhiên tôi đành bất đắc dĩ giải thích nó cho cô」 「NHÓC……!!!」 Cô gái tóc đỏ lấy một cây roi từ đâu đó, nhắm vào Reiko mà đánh. Category:Magi Craft Meister